In harness racing, a horse draws a dual-wheeled sulky having a pair of parallel shafts, between which a horse is positioned. Attached at the rearward end and perpendicular to the shafts is a transverse member embodying a drivers seat and sulky wheels. The sulky, in essence, is constructed as a fixed unit and does not provide for size variations in horses or drivers. Further, the sulky is restrictive in it's positioning of the horse and the drivers seat. These restrictions account for an incompatability between horses and drivers, thus producing inefficient racing.